Computing devices are increasingly being called upon to perform complex signal processing operations. Some computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and other mobile devices, are equipped with a range of different sensors that can detect various features from the environments of the computing devices. For example, smartphones may include touch sensors, position sensors, orientation sensors, a camera, and a microphone. Some sensors generate signals that are sampled and digitized so that the signals can be processed by a computer processor. In one example, a microphone coupled to a computing device may include an electrical transducer that converts sound waves to electrical signals. The signals from the microphone transducer may be sampled, and various signal processing operations may be performed on the sampled signal such as filtering and noise suppression. Some signal processing algorithms determine a measure of similarity between multiple signals. One objective of implementing signal processing algorithms is to minimize the computational expense of the algorithm and to minimize latency introduced by the algorithm between detection of a signal and a time when information determined from the signal is made available from an output of the algorithm.